Last Colour
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: AU. Memories of our laughter together, that occured once upon a time. Is it only in the past now? —Riku/Kairi, Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge.
1. Curiousity

**Title: **Last Colour

**Full Summary: **AU. Memories of our laughter together, that occured once upon a time. Is it only in the past now?

**Rating: **T

**Image: **gazette-aoi (deviantart)

Soo, this baby here is **Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge**, which is to **pick a couple and write a story of them based on a set of themes, each within a word limit**. I chose **Riku/Kairi**, although they're not my cup of tea and I really wanted to do a RokuShi, but I couldn't think of ANYTHING for them.

Title and summary from Vanan'Ice (Vocaloid) song Last Color and Last Letter, respectively.

It's all pretty short, nonetheless I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Curiousity**

He was definitely curious about that new girl.

Riku could care less of the transfer students, but, for some odd reason, this girl… she stood out from everyone else he's come across. She was decent enough - silky, auburn strands framing her features, eyes a reminiscent of the sea. She was a little shy - as expected from all new students, - but her form radiated confidence and eagerness to make new friends.

Hunh. What did she say her name was… _Kairi?_

The teacher's trying to find a place for her to sit… hmm. With his luck, he'd probably not have the chance of having her sit with him, that's for sure. He always got assigned to sitting and acquainting with people he couldn't give a damn about (and when he _did_, _that person_ didn't give a damn about him). But, maybe, just maybe, if he hoped hard enough…

"Why don't you sit with Sora over there?"

Damn it. Figures. That lucky little bastard-slash-best-friend. He watched as Kairi walked over to the empty seat beside the blond's, and saw her smiling and shaking hands with him, probably getting to know him. Riku unconsciously chewed at his pencil's eraser, continuing to stare at her interestedly. He wondered what kind of person Kairi was. Maybe he'd go over and ask Sora about the girl later.

He barely realized she had caught him looking at her, and his face must've turned a million shades of red (in embarrassment, Riku, you are _not _smitten by this girl) when she gave him a light smile. He quickly turned away, suddenly tremendously interested at whatever the teacher was rambling about.

Well, he let his thoughts drift a little, maybe she was just this little bit interesting…

(…at least, not smitten by this girl _yet..._)

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Leave a review with your thoughts!

**Next Chapter:** Friendship :D


	2. Friendship

**A/N: **Welcome to Chapter Two!

* * *

**Friendship**

"Hi, there!"

He nearly crushed his carton of juice (orange, mm) and spilled its contents when he realized who the voice belonged to. " K-Kairi?"

She giggled, and, smoothing her skirt out, she settled down on the school's rooftop edge beside him. "Don't mind if I join you, right?"

"Uh…" C'mon, Riku, don't you dare wimp out now. You are _much_ manlier than that (and Sora. Damn Sora).

"Yeah, sure. O-Oh, wait, I mean, sure, I don't mind, you can sit here."

She giggled again, the sound of it like the peaceful chiming of bells. " Thanks." She propped a lunchbox onto her lap, removing a sandwich from it. " So…Riku, isn't it?" she asked, chewing at her sandwich, and he nodded. Wait, how did she know his name?

"Mm hmm. Sora talked all about you."

Oh. Figures. She sat beside your best friend, stupid.

"So," she chided in a playful tone, nudging him with her elbow. "I caught you staring at me in class? "

"No, I wasn't, " he denied immediately, earning another fit of giggles from the girl. Damn it, Riku! He focused on drinking his juice, sucking up all the contents so intensely the carton crumpled up and he choked on his juice. Kairi pat his back comfortedly while he hacked away embarrassingly. Gee, you're on a roll, aren't you, Riku?

When things calmed a little, she popped the question. "You know, we can be friends, if you want. "

The juice threatened to make reappearance. "S-Sorry? " Did he hear her right?

"Yeah. Me and you and Sora! We can be good friends. "She smiled, then, ducking her head shyly, " hat is, i-if you want to- "

"Why not? " he blurted, and she seemed a little startled. "T-That is, " he averted his gaze, staring at the sky (and trying to act cool at the same time), "Sure. Cool. If you're fine with it, then I am, too. "

"O-Of course, I am! " she said happily, and, to his surprise, grabbed both his hands in glee, her hands warm against his cool ones, "Thanks, Riku! Friends it is, then! "

He stared at her smiling face for a few moments, dumbstruck; then allowed a smile to take over his features as well.

"Friends. "

Score.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Comments are appreciated :3

**Next Chapter: **Pity OwO


	3. Pity

A/N: Welcome to chapter three!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pity**

Sometimes, he found himself pitying her.

Kairi was a nice girl. She was upbeat, a bundle of joy, a magnet pulling him and Sora to her, closer than ever. He was sure both him and Sora were grateful to have a friend like her.

But, other times, when she let out the more… solemn, vulnerable side of her, he couldn't help the pity bubbling up inside him. Her auburn hair shrouding away her melancholy-shrouded eyes, those lips pressed together, blooming into a frown… who wouldn't want to share the stinging pain she, no doubt, felt within her?

" I don't really know who my parents are, " she had abruptedly said one day, softly, slightly above a whisper, as he, Sora and herself sat on the curving tree by the beach, as if she wasn't even willing to allow the breeze a listen. "… I don't even know how I got separated with them in the first place. "

" What was that, Kairi? " Sora had asked, hands behind his neck as usual, but the girl paid no need to him, continuing to speak without a halt.

" As long as I can remember, I've been with my foster parents. " She smiled with a hint of wistfulness. " I've tried asking them once, but they refused to talk about it… must be really bad, if that's the case. It's just… " she let out a sigh. " I wish I could see them… at least once. Or if Mom and Dad- I mean, my foster parents, -would at least tell me about them…Even if it's just a bit… so I wouldn't feel so… how do I put into words? …alien? Out of place?..."

" Well, whatever it is, " Sora butted in, standing on the tree and struggling a bit to balance; " me and Riku are gonna protect you no matter what! Right, Riku? " The dolt obviously hadn't a clue of what Kairi had just said.

Kairi laughed at the boy, but there was an after tone of sadness to it. " You're so dense, Sora," she chided, and turned to look at him; he was startled to see sadness gracing her features, as if she was- no, she most definitely was- pleading to him, that maybe, he had been listening to her woes.

He gave her a smile, hoping it got the message across. " Yeah, Sora. We will. " And he slipped a hand into hers.

When she smiled this time, it was a genuine one, unlike all the others he had seen from her.

" Thanks, you two, " she laughed, and when she did, it sounded like a thousand ringing bells of joy, and he knew she had understood him; that he would always be there for her, to listen to her woes, to be a shoulder to lean on- whatever she asked of him, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter: ...not something I'm looking forward to. Lust ;/ I'll put it up tomorrow if I'm in a good mood.


	4. Lust

**A/N: **I'm not in a good mood today, but meh. I'll post it anyway.

* * *

**Lust**

He grabbed her by the crook of her elbows, slamming her against the classroom wall and forcefully shoving his lips against hers as she moaned into him, her hands roaming around his uniform and gripping onto it tightly.

" R-Riku, stop, " Kairi pleaded, ' w-what if someone sees us-"

He silenced her by taking the chance to have his tongue enter her mouth, and she moaned, her tongue involuntarily tangling with his own, in a meager fight of dominance he was sure to win.

" No one will find us, " he whispered into her, letting his hands roam freely, and felling her shudder under his touch, " so don't worry. "

" H-How are you –" her breath hitched as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of the crook of her neck, "s-so sure? W-What if – "

He growled in annoyance, and he allowed a hand to roam underneath her clothing, cutting her off effectively as her breath hitched once more. His gaze softened when he noted a tear trickling down her cheek; he raised a thumb to reduce it into a smear.

"Why are you crying, Kairi?" he asked, his heart tearing apart when he heard a soft sob, "Don't you want this?"

She sobbed lightly, nodding, but her eyes said otherwise; "I-I do, b-but… n-not like t-this – "

"Don't you –" he whispered lightly, tucking strands of auburn away from her tarnished features; "Don't you… love me, Kairi?" Then, with a hint of frustration, "It's… Sora, isn't it – "

To his surprise, she shoved him off her, and he stumbled, knocking against a desk. She strided off, her head lowered as she struggled to hide away her feelings –

"This isn't love, Riku."

- but not the glint of a tear she left behind before exiting the classroom, slamming the door.

He stared, dumbstruck for a moment at the events that had just passed; then, growling – damn it, Riku! – he gripped his hair and screamed to himself, not knowing that outside, Kairi leaned against the classroom door, sobbing to herself as she heard him scream in frustration.

* * *

A/N: And this is why I despise writing these kind of stuffs. I seriously can't. My friend read this and she said she didn't like it (I don't blame her).

Thanks for reading! Please review.

Next Chapter: Happiness :D


	5. Happiness

**A/N: **Lol, I should just post all the chapters at once or something. I've already got everything done and they're just waiting to be posted. Oh bother.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Happiness**

"I-I just want you to be _happy, _Kairi!" Riku pleaded to her on the school's rooftop as she stared away at the distant horizon, completely disregarding him. "P-Please, why can't you understand - damn it, just give me an answer _already_!"

He reached forward to grab her shoulder and turn her around forcefully, but flinched when she did so herself, and was shocked to see not anger gracing her features, but a serene smile - not the make-believe ones, either; just a peaceful, genuine smile.

"Riku, you don't need to try so hard to do that, "she began. " I…I'm already happy, just the way things are. "She stepped forward, slowly, nearing him with each step.

"I'm happy, that I get to hang out with you and Sora. I'm happy I have such great friends. I'm happy I have my foster parents to take care of me, despite not being my 'real' parents. I'm happy I've met so many wonderful people in my life. "

She was right before him now, their faces barely inches away, as she reached a hand out to cup his cheek in her hands.

"I'm happy having met you, Riku, "she whispered as he drowned in the blue of her eyes, "I'm happy just the way you are. I'm happy just the way _we_ are. So, please-"she tiptoed, pressing her soft lips over his chapped ones in a long, deep kiss they both drowned into, parting only when they needed air, and panting lightly.

"-just be the way you are for me." she finished, and he was finally presented with tears-not tears of anger, of frustration - but joy. The tears of joy trickling down both of their faces.

And the tears of joy mingled when they kissed once more, the love and happiness they had felt for each other finally kindled and set free of their shackles.

**A/N: **Aww, aren't they just that cute~? 3 although I prefer SoKai /shot

Please leave a review with your thoughts! Much appreciated!

**Next Chapter: **Despair D:


	6. Despair

**A/N: **Oops, I didn't post yesterday, bother. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Despair**

When he sees it, his heart shatters into a million of pieces.

There was no mistaking what he saw.

The paopu fruit that fell from his hand and onto the soft sand was all it took to bring the two back in reality.

"O-Oh… R-Riku! "Kairi gasped in surprise, letting go of the shirt she was gripping tightly. "I-I was just - "

"Kissing Sora?" he said, unable to hold back the bitterness and the hurt in his voice upon seeing her and his best friend doing so on the curved tree. "Oh, don't worry, I understand completely."

"Riku, I - "

"How long?" Riku spat, hatred ensnaring him within its grasp. "How long has this been going on? What happened to us? What happened to _us!_? "

"R-Riku…" Kairi gripped the hem of her blouse tightly, her face displaying nothing but hurt. "It wasn't - I - I just - "

"Kairi," Sora began; his tone could only be described as 'incredulous'. "What's going on? You mean you and Riku are - " Realization struck the boy, and his tone was immediately apologetic. "R-Riku, you're - ? Oh, God, Riku, I - "

"Don't bother." He snapped, unable to hold back despair laced into his voice, the tears descending steadily. "I - I - !"

But he was lost for words.

"Riku!" He heard Kairi cry out, but none of it mattered; he turned his back at them, and ran, tears of sorrow cascading down his face.

How could they… how could they…?

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like there's trouble in paradise... grab your popcorn.

Is it "I couldn't care less" or "I could care less"? Help.

Sea salt ice cream to those who review? :3 And for reading, too! -throws out ice cream-

**Next Chapter: **Rage... Dun dun dunnnnn!


	7. Rage

**A/N: **Welcome to the latest chapter! Be wary of this one.

* * *

**Rage**

As soon as he reached the school's rooftop, Sora, who awaited him, immediately apologized.

"Riku, I'm sorry - "

"Oh? And what could you be sorry for?" Riku laughed, unsteadily. Wearily, Sora took a step back.

"Look. I didn't know." Sora tried to reason. "I was the one who did it. Kairi had no part in this - "

"But she was enjoying it, wasn't she?" Bingo. Sora tensed. "And I don't believe you're _that_ dense, Sora. You should've been able to tell we were dating. Try telling me you didn't know, again?"

"I - But I - " Sora sighed. "L-Look, Riku. I - Just, I'm sorry. Alright?" He massaged his temples, frustrated. "I-I love Kairi and all, but - "

That was all the confirmation he needed.

" - to me, this friendship we have - it's much more important." Sora smiled, and Riku wanted so much to punch his face in, but he contained himself, casually shoving a hand into his pocket, and didn't bother to hide his smirk when he grasped the handle. "I hope you'll understand - "

"You're right, Sora," Riku cut in, approaching him with a smile masking the uncontrollable rage within him, "I was wrong, too. I shouldn't have come to conclusions so quickly. I'm - " he resisted the urge to snarl." - sorry."

He enveloped the boy into a hug; he felt Sora hesitate for a moment, but soon relax and return it.

"So," he was sure Sora was grinning - he was Sora, after all, innocent, clueless little bastard - "I'm forgiven, right?"

"Who says you are?"

"…Huh?"

Sora never got the chance to clarify, but even he could comprehend what Riku meant with his vague words when he felt the cold metallic blade of a knife enter his back and out, and the searing pain emitting from the wound.

"Good-bye, Sora," Riku snarled, voice filled with rage and contempt, "Now you'll never stand in my way again."

...

Then, a hushed voice -

" - Riku…? Oh, God, Riku, what're you - !?"

Kairi's scream spilt the air as she watched Riku raise his leg and kick the wounded boy down the roof in horror.

* * *

**A/N: **FORGIVE MAH OOC-NESS actually I'm not sure. I can sort of see it happening.

I don't know why it ended up like this, too. I was just writing and this... This came to be. Feel free to let out your anger on me. UwU I may only present to you the comfort of virtual Paopus.

Not sure if I did this right... As far as I can tell only Riku raged... Kairi might've at the end but that seems more like sorrow... Meh.

I hate autocorrect... Now I get why I see all those autocorrect raging on the Internet... I'm happy it corrects my spelling and all, but seriously. I'm trying to say one thing and it wants me to say another. I can't even type a freaking author's note. Bad autocorrect. No Paopu for you.

Thanks for the read :3

**Next Chapter: **Lost :(


	8. Lost

**A/N: **NEXT CHAPTER. Stuffs going to end soon... hunh. Enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Lost**

Riku stared at her unmovingly.

" - Kairi…"

"O-Oh, God, Riku, what have you…" Kairi wailed, gripping her hair in anguish. Riku stared at her with a puzzled expression.

" - What's wrong, Kairi?" he asked, approaching her, but halted when she began to further away from him. "I got rid of Sora. Now we can be together - "

"I-It's not about love anymore, d-damn it!" she collapsed onto her knees, hitching with ragged sobs. "He… He's our friend! He's our friend! H-How could you - !"

With a clatter, Riku's knife fell onto the ground. "F-Friend - " Realization hit him hard. "Oh… Oh, no, what h-have I…"

Sora…Sora is his - _was his friend!_ How could he, over pesky matter of love, had obliterated the friendship they've had for so long? How could - how could he had _killed_ him!?

He fell onto his knees, gripping his head tightly. "No... no…"

No no no no _no no no no no-_

He was screaming now, screaming at how inhumanely he had acted, in horror of his despicable actions, in how he had been overrun by his need of love, and, oh, God, what the hell was he supposed to do now!? What was he going to -

Warm hands cupped and raised his head to meet her eyes, her tears mirroring his own.

"Y-You've lost, Riku," she sobbed as she smeared his cascading tears away, "lost in the harsh reality you've come to face." Then collapsing into his chest. "W-We both are…"

"We're both… lost."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dunnnnn... I wonder what's going to happen next...

Reviews are always appreciated, but your read is just as well. :3

**Next Chapter: **Laughter... I wonder how's that going to end up...


	9. Laughter

**A/N: **Not in a very good mood as of late, I'll try not to let it get in the way. Apologies if updates turn out wee bit slower than usual.

also, tiny timeskip here, just to let you know. Enjoy.

* * *

**Laughter**

"I knew you'd be here."

Jolting awake from his thoughts, Riku turned to see Kairi smiling at him, and immediately relaxed himself, averting his gaze back to the gravestone.

"I come here every day, Kairi," he mumbled, gripping the bouquet in his hand tightly, "to _his_ grave. I'll never live down that day."

"He'd want you to, Riku," Kairi whispered softly, slipping her hand into his free one, "I'm sure he understands - "

"What's there for him to understand, Kairi?" he laughed to himself, bitterly, and found that he couldn't contain himself. "He died with his head in a bundle of clouds." He clenched the flowers hard, his laughs rocking his body. "A-All he understands is his best friend betrayed him - get a load of that!"

His laughter was unstoppable, now, the flowers forgotten on the damp ground while the boy laughed away maniacally, clenching his stomach as he rode the waves of painful laughter.

He was only cut short by a sudden feminine laughter.

"…hee hee…" she laughed, trembling, falling onto her knees and clenching the loose soil, "…heeheehee… ahahahahaha…"

She threw her head backwards and laughed, pained laughter, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto the soil. "Ahahahahaha! Y-You've really lost yourself now, haven't you, Riku?" The laughter, clear within the tense atmosphere, rang within his ears. "A-And… _it's all my fault_! Ehehehehe!"

"If I h-hadn't move here in the f-first place, everyone'd still be fine and alive! Sora… w-wouldn't have left us! It's all me… it's all m-my fault! It's all _my_ fault! Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha…"

Her laughter, it was like the tolling of the death chimes.

* * *

**A/N: **Laughter doesn't always have to be happy... Ehehehe... I think I actually like this chapter.

Thanks for reading.

**Next Chapter: **Confused. Will things turn out for the better? We'll see.


	10. Confused

**A/N: **Things are coming to an end...

shit I realised I posted the last chapter before this sorry ill amend this right now enjoy and I am so sorry

Another timeskip coming through.

* * *

**Confused**

Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta-_oomph!_

"Kyaah!"

Great, Riku, don't look where you're going and knock into someone…

… wait, that voice-is it…?

"R-Riku?"

He stared at the fallen Kairi in surprise. "O-Oh… K-Kairi…!" He hastily raised a hand out to pull her up. "W-Wow…w-what a coincidence, huh…?"

"Y-Yeah," she laughed, shakily, wobbling as she stood up, "it's been… what, three years? Huh, time flies, huh? Felt like y-yesterday when you disappeared…"

"…yeah," he bit his lip in guilt, and took in her form- she'd changed a lot in three years, he noted dully. More refined features, lengthed hair… she'd grown taller, too…

"…I've missed you, y'know, Riku?" Kairi said, breaking the tense silence, twiddling with her fingers coyly. "More than you can imagine…"

"…yeah. Me too." He scratched his head awkwardly, trying to suppress the emotions raging within him. Weird… why was that happening?

"T-That's funny," Kairi said shakily, her voice cracking. "For some reasons, I-I feel really…" she bit her lip. "Sad…" she laughed to herself, tracking stray auburn strands behind her ear. "How confusing! A-Anyway, I guess I'd better be going now, huh-"

Before she could, however, he already had her within his embrace.

"… I've missed you, Kairi," he said, softly, "I've missed you… a lot. I'm confused, too, at all these emotions I'm feeling," his tears dampened her hair, "but I think I can pass off as me yearning you for so long…"

"… oh, Riku," she whispered, returning the hug, and he knew she was crying, too. "It's just… everything I feel for you… hate, sorrow, hurt, yearning…love…it's all so, so confusing… Riku, I…"

"I love you too, Kairi." He whispered. "And I'll help you to clear up all your confusion."

"…promise?"

He held her tighter. "Promise…"

He felt her smile against him. "I love you too, Riku."

* * *

**A/N: **Yaay, looks like there's going to be a happy ending! So much for all that drama, huhh.

**Next Chapter: **Peace. The final chapter. :)


	11. Peace

**A/N: **final. Chapter. GOOOO!

* * *

**Peace**

The little boy ran across the beach with joy, the breeze messing his edgy crimson hair. Under the sun, his stunning aquamarine eyes shone with pure joy.

"Don't run into the water, Sora!" his mother called out, laughing as she chased her dear son along. The bundle of joy giggled happily, running away so she couldn't catch up to him. She stopped, catching her breath as she leaned on her knees, panting hard.

"… honestly, that boy," she smiled to herself. "How could he have so much energy? Geez…"

"Maybe you're just not fit enough."

The woman let out a whoop of surprise as firm hands grabbed ahold of her, and whisked her into a bridal-style carry. She burst into a fit of giggles, "R-Riku! Stop that!"

The silver-haired man grinned, planting a kiss onto her forehead before setting her back onto her feet. "Missed ya, Kairi."

"Missed you too." Throwing her arms over his neck, she pressed her lips against his, to which he returned without a missing a beat. The setting sun illuminated their forms, creating a dazzling sight to behold.

"_Daddy's home!_" their little boy crashed into them, and the two, caught off-guard, stumbled and fell onto the sand, Kairi landing atop of Riku, laughing away as he ruffled his son's hair; the waves soaked his shirt, but he could care less.

"Heya, Sora." He nuzzled his nose against his son's, earning giggles like a million soothing chimes. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner!" the boy leaped upwards in joy, and ran towards their house, laughing all the way. Riku and Kairi laughed as well, starring at each other lovingly, Kairi still atop of him.

"Love you, Kairi," he whispered, and she smiled.

"Love you too…"

And their lips met once more, the calming waves washing over them like a blanket of comfort, assuring the two that they have come to find their peace at last, and that peace will stay with them for years to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, lookit, a happy ending, how adorable... Don't we all love happy endings?

Well, that's it. Needless to say I had a load of fun writing this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, or just plain read it. All your support is appreciated. :3

Till next time, then. I'll edit this next time. Do leave a review with your thoughts and I'll get back to you. :) Thanks again.


End file.
